


Ownership

by Thrawn



Series: Predator/Prey Relationships [9]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Arrogance, Bad Touching, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Forced Sex, General Meanness, Mockery, Pride, Sexual Abuse (rape), Slavery, Stealing, Very Disordered Behavior (Warning), domestic abuse, pseudo-marriage (fake marriage), psychological abuse, slight physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara proves to Cordelia that she owns her- after a deal between Miss Maclay and the First Evil to get back at the brunette high school bully, that is. This is a tale of going too far, and involves perverse play (BDSM type) that crosses the line into slavery. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. Further summary inside. Mind Author's Notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):This doesn't deal with how Tara acquired ownership of Cordelia, at least not in the first part of the first chapter, that'll be dealt with later on in the story (perhaps in chapter 2), but it does deal with Tara “celebrating” her ownership of Cordelia Chase- and them fooling around- with Cordy's body.  
> Tara's enjoying herself in an evil way here- with Cordy's body, that is. The terminology of friendship here depicted in the title's name hides a very dark side to the relationship between these women! To put it simply: it is NOT a consensual relationship, but it Will be a sexual one! Warning: rape happens in this story!

 

“ **Ownership.”**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters of the series are the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, same deal with the Angel the Series storyline and characters. I will not accept a single red cent for this. This is just for fun, my own and that of others. Please enjoy. _

 

**Summary:** _ Tara proves to Cordelia that she owns her- after a deal between Miss Maclay and the First Evil to get back at the brunette high school bully, that is. This is a tale of going too far, and involves perverse play (BDSM type) that crosses the line into slavery. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. Further summary inside. Mind Author's Notes! _

 

**Pairing:** _ Victoria {Tara} Maclay/Cordelia Chase. _

 

**Characters:** _ Tara Maclay, Cordelia Chase, Phantom Dennis, The First, and various others- their friends who're trying to save them from this abuse they are going through under the influence of the First. My views on The First is that the First is basically Satan, in case any of you haven't ascertained that by now. _

 

**Warning(s):** _ Slavery- sexual abuse involved, so it amounts to rape. Emotional abuse. Slight physical abuse. Generally abuse going on here. Also domestic abuse will happen. (The rape will be gentle, if that is even possible (which it is- she just doesn't have to beat her in the process- and both participants are women, so the gender fits), but it'll STILL be rape!) Mockery. Also the potential of bad touching happening. In addition to forced sex- or what amounts to that. Pseudo-Marriage. _

 

**Story Notes:** _ Basically, Tara sets out to punish Cordelia and to prove to the brunette who bullied her girlfriend that she owns her now. Victoria will have made a deal with the First (a Satanic deal at that) to get further magical abilities to enable her to enslave Cordelia- from there on she takes on the domestic role of the woman in the relationship- intending all along to reduce Cordelia's sanity by destabilizing the brunette. But make no mistake: Tara is the dominant partner in the relationship- if you can even call that a relationship... it's basically a “mistress/slave relationship” that they're going to have occurring here! It is, however, best described as a sexual relationship, but not a romantic one at all- that's simply sick! _

_ There's the distinct possibility that the First is actually  _ **_possessing_ ** _ Tara here too! If so, this will be a “rescue story”, quite possibly involving an exorcism being needed- to remove the Devil from Victoria. To succeed, they'll have to convince Tara she needs to fight against her master: the First Evil, and to then force the most vile fallen angel  _ _ ever _ _ to exist to get out of the woman. _

_ Tara's behavior will proceed from worse to even worse as she realizes that she owns Cordy- and that she can do  _ **_whatever_ ** _ she wants to the brunette  _ **_without_ ** _ fear of the repercussions of her actions- she may even give away some of Cordy's property to make friends, or even rent them Cordy to use and abuse! About the only way I can figure for Tara to get this wicked is for her to be Diabolically Possessed. _

_This may be a short story, it may be the beginning of a series, or it may even be linked to a storyline I took over with the full blessings of the original author, I haven't decided yet. This definitely has a lot of promise. It could even be linked to my tale “Who's My Property?” as well. Again, I haven't decided yet._

_Please tell me what you think, this should be fun. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

_ Also, this: _ [text] _ means “telepathic speaking”, a description of temptation, prayer, or communication via mind-to-mind. This style of portraying the method is not of my mind, but is from another fanfic author, one who removed the story he had that in last time I checked. Despite our conflicts, I still think that was a brilliant idea- so I accredit him, despite his rather strong dislike of me., so I will not name him- out of respect. _

 

**Moral of Story:** _ Leaving the realm of Traditional Morals is an incredibly risky move, especially if you run away from your family in that regard- you then take your very soul into your hands, and there are beings far cleverer than you are, and far stronger than you are waiting out in the proverbial “wilderness” intending to harm you... whereas “going hunting” for runaways to bring your Creator's errant children back or simply “rescue” them is a far safer move... Tara here ran away, and ran across what is the worst monster she could ever imagine- by her acting on her desires for physical intimacy with other girls, sadly. _

 

**Chapter 1.): “Preparing to Fool Around With My Girl.”**

 

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon as Tara worked on the dinner for herself and her female slave who was out earning the money to keep the slave's,  _ “And now mine too.” _ house functional and to provide the food they ate. As she worked on the domestic labors, Victoria whistled a little bit. She was happy, and confident. Most often in situations like this one, where one person owned another, the owner was very scared of leaving the slave out in public (should they run away) or unsupervised (should they attempt to poison their owner), but Tara and her slave, Cordelia, had a “special relationship”, Tara was mentally linked to her female slave, so she could tell exactly where her property was at all times, and what the woman was doing.

Initially to say that Tara was furious would be as to try to cut soupy mustard with a knife so dull that it wouldn't even dig into the almost fluid structure- it just wouldn't cut mustard it was so much of an understatement! She was absolutely livid- especially some months ago when Willow had broken down in tears in her arms. Victoria Maclay had cuddled Willow Rosenberg in her lap as the redhead had cried her eyes out about how hurt that  _ bully _ Cordelia Chase made her by the constant bullying that Willow'd been made to endure throughout her schooling. Cordelia had literally made Willow's life a living Hell by constant harassment about Will's clothing styles, hairdos, and generally calling the other girl “ugly” almost every day. Why Cordy had been so mean to poor Willow didn't make any sense to Tara, but it enraged the blonde woman.  _ “I mean, Willow's sweet, she's so loveable. Why on Earth was Cordy so mean to her? Why would  _ **_anyone_ ** _ be mean to my Love? It doesn't make any sense.” _ Victoria wondered as she spiced up the stove-top casserole she was making for dinner at the stove. Tara had a lot of fun with the housework- she felt right at home doing these jobs that women have done for so many decades of human existence.

After covering up the food and setting the temperature down on the stove where the food was cooking and setting a timer, she went over to do the laundry for herself and her semi-unwilling “life partner”, Cordy. That was yet another thing that was a lot of fun: forcing this woman who seemed to hate her lifestyle to accept her living with her- in a relationship that bordered on marriage, in fact! Fun for Tara, that is- not so much for Cordy! And that was yet another level of pleasure for Tara, as she could tell Cordelia's satisfaction or dissatisfaction with anything that was going on- she had established a mental link with the brunette on the first night they had spent together in Cordy's bed- this included an emotional link! But as Tara was far stronger than Cordy (in all ways), the currents of the link went the ways  _ Tara _ wanted, not the ways  _ Cordy _ wanted, and that was yet another delight for the brownish-blonde haired woman! And that was the reason she was so trusting of a mistress to her property, she knew that Cordy couldn't run away from her nor get the law to rescue her- nor anyone else, to speak of it... unless Tara wanted that to happen- which she most definitely  _ didn't _ !

For all intents and purposes, these women were living together as if they were married to eachother, when in reality, no matter what the courts or laws may say, they weren't and couldn't be married to eachother!

And since Cordelia didn't consent to gay relationships, she wouldn't willingly accept the blonde to live with her as her wife- this was yet another level of delight for the blonde; for she had forced the brunette to accept her as her wife, quite against the consent of the brunette!

In fact, one thing that Tara really reveled in was the reality that she could, and would (to further her own plans) force Cordy to testify in her favor, even (and especially) if Cordelia had brought charges up against Victoria! Wouldn't that be a big surprise to the judge or prosecutor: to see the complainant testify in the defense of the defendant in (get this) a slavery trial! Victoria grinned as she went about the laundry thinking about this- how she'd protect herself from prosecution, by using her slave to testify in her behalf in court of law- and how surprised the judge would be; same with the entire court, that is, how surprised they'd be- that'd be  _ funny _ ! For Tara, that is, it'd be, not for Cordy, who'd be returned to her state of slavery. Tara cracked up in her mind about that.

As Tara brought up the laundry and then proceeded to sort it, she realized to her satisfaction that she had effectively rendered herself immune from prosecution- even though what she was doing was, she knew,  _ incredibly _ illegal! This made the blonde woman smile in delight at her sheer luck and skill- yep, sorcery had payed off big dividends, and she was using it not for personal gain, but to avenge her lover on her lover's bully and nemesis! Not to mention bullying her lover's nemesis in a lot of ways.

And it (slavery) wasn't just illegal in US society, it was also illegal in every realm of moral law too!

_ “If they do bring me up on charges of slavery, I'll just telepathically make my slave testify in my defense... that: getting the victim to testify to the court that she's not a slave, but that we're in fact wife and wife will definitely get me off of the hook for enslaving her, and they couldn't do anything to me. I haven't made a single mark on her- physically speaking, that couldn't be explained away as “love-making” and very passionate at that. And who I make out with isn't illegal, is it?” _ Tara thought to herself. She had just finished the laundry and then realized that she could watch some TV. She went and checked the food- it was cooking quite nicely, and the gay woman went over to sit on the couch and watch some shows- and maybe meditate a bit before her unwilling paramour came home to a dinner and an affair she wouldn't agree to- but it didn't matter, as Cordelia was Tara's slave.

As Tara sat down and began to dine on a brief snack of red wine, saltine crackers, poultry-breast meat that had been cut deli style, and thick-cut cheddar cheese, the witch watched some soap operas and, in her head ideas began of how she would engage in the prior-promised sexy-time she had guaranteed to her female slave.

Once the timer went for the food, Tara got up and went over to the stovetop, turned off the stove, and since her wife wasn't home yet, Tara packaged up the food into tupperwere containers, one labeled “Tara” the other “Cordy”, and then she put them into the fridge. After that, she walked over to the sink and washed the dishes she had used to make the meal- she was enjoying herself immensely right now, as both Cordy's mistress and her wife and lover to boot.

She then prepared a spell to take effect shortly after Cordelia walked into the home: She wanted to have fun with her slave's body for a bit... and in just about any way she could.

After setting up the spell to trap Cordy, Tara still had a good fifteen minutes to wait and have some fun. She set up her set of 'toys' she would use in this encounter: a pair of scrunchie hairbands, and made certain her hair was just right for the seductive encounter she was about to engage in; as well as her cloths. Tara had decided to wear her blue-gray knitted dress, the one with the collar and no sleeves, but that had the thick shoulder-straps. Ironically, or intentionally, this one was the exact same model as Cordy's brown dress that she was wearing when she left for work today. Both women were wearing ladies' boots that went up to just below the knee, and Tara slipped her scrunchies into her left pocket of her dress... then sat down to await the arrival of her unsuspecting 'prey' into the home for a bit of fun 'sexy time'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter 1 Author's Notes: Note: Tara's conduct is NOT to be done, but in the next chapter, she will be really acting up- with Cordelia's body!  
> Next chapter will likely be “Cordy comes home to a complete surprise”, I was going to combine this chapter and the one I am suggesting writing next, but I just thought that this was an idea place to end the first chapter. It just sounded right for that.  
> I really have fun writing Tara/Cordy pairing stories, or Tara/Faith pairing stories- especially if Tara's the one on top... but I've got to figure, if she is the dominant one, it'd be the kind of interaction she wants, and that would probably be a nice conversation; followed by some music or just playing a boardgame.  
> Girls, as a rule, like decent, kind chats,,, so that's probably what she'd like as far as how to have fun. Surprisingly: sharing of platonic love is one of the most fun activities anyone can engage in., and I think in “Buffy” (and any spinoff series's) that Tara's found this out quite a while ago. Here she's a bit angry, so her antics will be a bit off kilter in what to do.  
> I have decided not to make this a companion story, as of yet to my tale “Who is my Property?”.  
> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
